


Wildlife Preserve: Laughing Hyena

by CoreyHybrid21, Not-That-Simple (THybrid21)



Series: Wildlife Preserve [2]
Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: 2 POVs, Gen, Karma crow, OC insert, Outlands - Freeform, Pridelands, Self Insert, scaverging, taking nothing serious, writing by seat of pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/Not-That-Simple
Summary: "kucheka kwa bidii" I yell at a trapped Zebra who's struggling against a crocodile destracting him, the lion guard is behind me I know my sister is to I say to a limping ally "Kucheka ni mbali" this situration is so funny because it would never happen in my world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Tamara:** “Bweha Sinema!(Jackal Style!)” and “Kuzungumza na Smile!(Speak with a Smile!)”
> 
>  **Cordell:** “Kucheka ni mbali(Laugh it off)” and “kucheka kwa bidii(Laugh Hard)”
> 
>  **Both:** “Napenda kupata Kamera!(Let me get a Camera!)”
> 
>  **Kion:** “Hevi kabisa!(Totally intense!)”
> 
>  **Bunga:** “Zuka Zama!(Pop up, dive in!)”
> 
>  **Fuli:** “Huwezi!(You can’t (catch me)!)”
> 
>  **Beshte:** “Twende Kiboko!(Let’s go hippo!)”
> 
>  **Ono:** “Hapana!(Oh, no!)”
> 
>  **Jasiri:** “Sisi ni Sawa(We're the Same)”
> 
>  **Random:** “Nymba Yangu!(My House!)”

Here we go the lion guard watching it with my sister … this bed is not big enough and my sisters whinning because she’s eating and I’m holding the rat “Hey sis can you pause the movie so I can put the rat away?”

She accepts it I smile as I walk out I put the beautiful boy rat away I come back and continue watching the movie it was okay but it had heaps of songs classical songs.

After the movie my sister says “Wait … is the screen glowing” I shrug then look at the screen it sparkles a rich golden color my sister says “That’s not sunlight” I hear her open the curtains.

“Maybe it’s the hallway light?” I say I look to the door and feel stupid.

Is it just me…” my sister says as she shifts into her pillow “Or it it getting brighter?”

“Unplug the comuter it is getting brighter” I say paniced I feel something on my leg when my sister ‘unpluggs’ the charger we look at each other.

“It wasn’t plugged in” she looked at me then a loud whistle happened.

**REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!**

A loud familiar voice booms in my head as the laptop freaks out before turning off I blink “That’s one way to turn it off” it’s completely dark I feel a slap across my face then hear it hit something else.

I hear a shuffling then my sisters voice “Wait … when did we stand up?” … when did we wait we’re standing, I see distant glowing shapes my sister says “Animals” I stare at them there’s many different 1s some are the same base like homosapians but different breeds my sister says “There is so many of them…”

I nod then a dog like thing walks through me and disappears in a golden flash blinding me I hear a sneeze I say “Gunzutight” I hear a thump and a snap sound the voice is back

**REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!**

I keep sneezing my nose is twitching I feel my eyelids get heavy I guess if I nap my nose won’t itch I hear a beeping as my conciousnes fades into blissful sleep.


End file.
